


Tranced

by Kink_Kitten



Category: o/c - Fandom
Genre: Other, Trans Female Character, caged, hypno - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kink_Kitten/pseuds/Kink_Kitten
Summary: Pet has to make herself needier for Miss
Relationships: Pet/Miss
Kudos: 9





	Tranced

I walked into the bedroom and sat down on my chair. It was an expansive leather armchair that easily enfolded me, making me feel as though I was wrapped up safely in Miss’s arms. I will never know how Miss managed to get this chair in pink, but it’s clear that she knows me well. I slipped a pair of headphones over my head, and tried to relax into the leather. The cord curved up from the computer on the little wooden table next to me around my soft, pale tummy and passing between my steadily growing tits. I looked down at my caged girldick. It looked so small, trapped in the pink plastic that denied me my orgasms. The way Miss wanted. Miss knowing exactly how to make me beg for her. I shivered, and pulled up the tape I was meant to listen to today.  
“Today, let’s discuss how best to stay limp. It’s important for a good pets to stay limp as much as possible, in order to allow the pet to assist their owner whenever the owner requires. There’s so many good ways to make yourself stay limp for me. The best is a cage. A cage will prevent any of those silly little erections you might have. Another option is hypno, and that’s what I will be helping you with today. It’s important to remember that a good pet might use multiple options, wanting to stay limp for their owners. You want to stay limp for me, don’t you pet?” the husky voice slid into my ears. The words shot past my brain and wrote down into my stomach.  
“Yes Miss,” I whimpered, before a clapping a hand over my mouth.  
“Good pet,” the voice said, the grin traveling through the words. “I want you to focus on your body. How it reacts to my words. How desperate you become. How much you need me. Go deep.” A finger snap, crisp as Autumn leaves, rang out. I felt a pulse run through my body.  
“Go deeper. SNAP!” Another pulse. I felt my thoughts cloud.  
“Deeper. SNAP!” The snap faded away slowly. My legs twitched. The voice slowly fading… away… My tongue lolled out gently. My legs spread wide, showing off myself for anyone who happened to walk in on me. For Miss to walk in on me. A pulse of pleasure shot into my body from my butt. I clenched, and panted. But there was nothing there. Nothing to draw into myself. Nothing to please. I whined gently to myself. My girldick pulsed big, pain mixing with the pleasure. I let out a low yowl. Another pulse of pleasure, which forced my girldick to go limp again. My eyes glazed, and I leaned back in the chair. I reached down, and stroked the outside of my cage, before lifting my arms to my head. Displaying my body. Displaying for Miss. I leaned back in my chair, wanting to show off more of my butt. My hole. So desp- another pulse of pleasure rocked my body. I jerked, bucking my hips forward. Looking for friction. Pleasure. Looking to cum. I panted hard, tongue still out for Miss. Miss should always have access to my holes. They’re there for her pleasure. I spread further, more pleasure rocking my body. I belonged to Miss. I bucked in the air, needing to show Miss that I was a good pet. That I was ready for her. That I needed her to give me what I was begging for. Noises, little keening whimpers, slipped from my mouth. My cage was on full display, needing touch. It didn’t deserve touch. I needed to focus on my butt. My butt that would let Miss use me. How she would fuck out all my cummies. How she would…  
SNAP!


End file.
